Switched At Birth
by Mariachica
Summary: Maria Deluca discovers her father is an alien ... how will she deal with it? (Finished!)
1.

Name: Scarlet  
Email: Tiger33333@aol.com  
Rated: PG-14 (Some language)  
Subject: Mainly Michael and Maria, but some of the   
rest of the people.  
Note: I love feedback, so please, fill free to email   
it to me.  
Summary: One of the 3 humans finds out they are   
half alien.   
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the   
characters.  
  


Part 1  
Mistaken Identify  
  


It was a bright early Sunday morning. Maria had an early shift this morning, and to be honest, she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. When she arrived it was packed. But 3 unexpected people were sitting at a table, what was worse, it was a table, she was supposed to do. Tess, Max, and Isabelle were sitting their. It was summer now, just 1 month after Michael broke up with her because of his new powers. What was worse, Michael had a destiny with Isabelle? It was funny to imagine how she first saw Isabelle as an alien. The Crash party when Maria saved their asses. She would find out, her, Alex, and Liz would save them 1 to many times.  
  
"Maria, you um ... got table 5, but I can have Jamie do it if you don't want to!" Liz, her best friend replied.  
  
"No, no, that is OK, I can handle anything." Maria replied, forcing a smile.  
  
She walked over with a pencil and paper pad to the table and took their orders.  
  
"Welcome to the Crashdown, what can I get you?" Maria asked as casual as possible, trying not to meet any of their eyes.  
  
"The usual I guess!" Max said doing the same thing as Maria.  
  
"OK, but I um ... I don't ... know exactly what Tess gets." She said very uncomfortable at saying that.  
  
"Same as them, with extra ketchup. Get used to it. I will be with them a lot now when Michael is here." She said smiling to herself when she saw Maria watching.  
  
"Why I auta!" Maria said under her breath as she walked away.  
  
She walked straight to Liz and said, "God I didn't realize how annoying that Tess is." She said as she told Liz what happened.  
  
"Wow, it sure will be fun seeing her around!" Liz said sarcastically as she turned around and rolled her eyes.  
  
Maria didn't usually talk to Michael, it took her two weeks just to say *hey* to Michael. The only said a few words to each other, if anything. But this time, it would be simpler.  
  
"3 of the usuals for your chek friends." She said not looking at Michael.  
  
She walked away behind to her locker to get another pencil when she got a huge migraine. It was the worst one she could have ever imagined. She clasped, crashing into a metal table, making a lot of noise. As if some sort of an instinct, she reached up wiped her forehead and it was gone. She broke the pencil on the way down. But as she looked at it, she put it together, as if she would miraculously make it 1 again, and when she took her hand away, it was all together again. What the hec just happened. It must have been her headache, but she could have sworn that, that pencil was broken!  
  
"Maria are you OK? What the hell happened?" Liz said worried and confused just as other people came over to see what happened.  
  
"I had a major headache, and then it was gone. I lost my balance I guess!" Maria said as she stood up, then a gust of dizziness overwhelmed her as she lost her balance and Alex, just in time, caught her.  
  
"Hold on cow girl, don't go flaking on me!" Alex said smiling at her.  
  
"Maria, maybe you should go and take the day off. You won't do anything good here!" Liz said concerned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, your probably right." She said as she walked out the Crashdown as she caught a glimpse of Michael eyeing her constantly.  
  
She got home, just barely, she decided not to drive, good thing to. She was tired and got a wave of dizziness every few minutes. When she got home, her mom was not alone, she was talking to a fairly tall man. But he looked familiar. But it couldn't be, it was Nasaedo. But they hadn't seen her, so they continued talking.  
  
"What are you talking about, Maria getting powers, that's insane!" Maria's mother, Amy said to the man.  
  
"She is half alien Amy, her birthday was 1 week ago, when a young woman of half alien, better known as the bilisaun race becomes 17, they inherit their powers." He said.   
  
Maria half alien, how is that possible. She was a normal girl with normal parents, what right had he putting ideas into her mother's head. But her mother wasn't phased by what he said at all. Why?  
  
"She may be your daughter but she is also mine and I don't think she is ready to know who she is!" Amy said very upset.  
  
Maria was flabbergasted. Her father was Nasaedo, she was part alien. The thought of being caught kept running through her head. It was amazing. But she had enough, she had to say something, "To late!"  
  
"Maria, how ... how long have you been there?" Amy asked in shock.  
  
"Your my father aren't you?" She asked very hurt and upset, and she began to cry.  
  
He walked up to her and wiped her tears away, "Yes."  
  
"Wha ... what sort of powers do I have?" She asked hoping he couldn't hear the shakiness in her voice.  
  
"Since you are half, you only have half of what you have. But you also have a few powers some of us don't have." Nasaedo said.  
  
"Like what?" She asked wiping away the last tear and a little intrigued by the idea.  
  
"Changing Molecular structure, connecting with people, a tiny amount of telekinesis, you can run very fast, and are very strong. That is all I know at the moment." He said.  
  
"Wow!" She said a little shocked.  
  
"Look I know how you must feel and..." Nasaedo tried to continue.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about. You have no idea how I feel. Part of me is human, so I sure as hell am more scared than you can imagine, and part of me is ... not of this earth. I am truly shocked and angry. You left, I never knew you, so you have no idea how I feel!" She yelled at him, remember all the hurt and anger she felt only a few seconds ago!  
  
"I ... I am sorry." He said not looking at her.  
  
"Maria please try to understand..." Amy tried to say.  
  
"Understand what. I can't here this right now, I ... I can't be here right now. I have to go." She said confused, and hurt at the same time. Then she turned around and went out the door.  
  
"What do we do now, she can't be out there alone by herself, what will she do?" Amy asked real worried.  
  
"We call Michael and tell him what happened." He replied.  
  
"What? You have got to be kidding me, he will freak out at this. He doesn't know about aliens!" She desperately.  
  
"Wow you sure are blind. Michael is an alien, as well as Tess, Max, and Isabelle, and Michael is the only one who can understand Maria right now!" He said as he went to the phone.  
  
He called Michael up as Amy watched on in wonder. Maria had been dating all along. She should have figured it out, all the signs were there, after all, he was rebeouse just like Nasaedo was at that time. But it was Michael who was shocked the most. It was a good thing though, because he could help her cope, he knew what it was like to feel alone, and to have no one understand her, but she made him feel whole, and he would do that for her.  
  
Isabelle insisted on coming. She was Michael's sole mate. Blah, blah, blah, sometimes she talked more than Maria. But it was good she was there, they needed to teach Maria how to control her powers. They walked to the desert, figuring she would be there, since that was where they always went. In the bottom of the gorge, just like they expected, Maria was on her knees, staring at the floor.  
  
"Great, just great, the power's that be just keep on making my day!" Maria said sarcastically as Michael and Isabelle approached.  
  
"We know how you feel Maria, and we need to talk to you!" Isabelle said as kindly as she possibly could.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked confused.  
  
"We know Maria!" Michael said as he walked towards her.  
  
"How in the hell do you know!" Maria said very hurt as she stepped backwards.  
  
"Nasaedo, he um ... he told us." Michael said edging towards her.  
  
"Great, just great!" She said as she put her hand on her face.  
  
Michael reached out to touch her face and she pushed his hand away.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me!" Maria yelled at him.  
  
"I just..." Michael started to stay.  
  
"Maria, you need help ... with controlling your powers!" Isabelle finished.  
  
"No ... no, I don't need help with anything." She yelled at Isabelle.  
  
"Maria! We have to!" Michael said urgently.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Get the hell away from me!" She said as she began to fun.  
  
"Maria wait!" Michael said as he ran after her.  
  
This was the first time she ever really used one of her powers. She ran, ran faster than she could have ever imagined to. Michael never gained on her. She wouldn't let him. She couldn't, she just ran, and ran, and ran.  
  


_To be continued_  



	2. 

Name: Scarlet  
Email: Tiger33333@aol.com  
Subject: Michael and Maria  
Rated PG-13  
Note: Please send me feedback, please!  
Summary: Maria decides whether or not to leave Rowel,  
but will the rest of the wacky gang, stop her from leaving?  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of   
Rowel's characters.  
Note: You can nominate my story Tortured Hearts  
Rowel Underground or any other stories you like for the   
Tobasco awards. Here is the address   
http://www.crosswinds.net/~raddish/index.html  
  


Part 2  
Truth or Dare  


  
Maria was now running as fast as she could. She was amazed at the powers she had inhabited. Her feet were burning. She was literally making marks in the ground. But it didn't matter, Michael was fast also, and she would have to deal with him one way or another. But not now, he broke up with her, and now he wanted to help her. How the hell did that make sense. She had to get away, somehow, she had to get away.  
  
"Maria stop, please!" Michael shouted, but he could run no longer, it was no use, he would not be able to catch up to her.  
  
Finally, she looked behind herself, and Michael wasn't there. But enough strings were pulled, she just had to leave. She went to herself, and luckily, her Mom wasn't home. She went up to her room and pulled out the money she was saving for a new car. $2,800. It was enough money for a plane ticket, and to get started in a knew place, wherever she was going.  
  
She got out her school back pack and put in a small amount of cloths. Then she headed over to the Crashdown, just one quick good-bye to Liz. It wasn't likely the other *aliens* would show up.  
  
"Liz, I ... I need to talk to you ... it's very important." Maria said shaking.  
  
But when Liz looked up in her eyes, Maria knew something was wrong, "How could you keep this from me?" Liz asked.  
  
"What ... what are you talking about?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"Maria, I know who you are, I just can't believe you didn't tell me!" She replied sadly.  
  
"You don't even know the whole story Liz..." Maria started to say.  
  
"Know, you don't know. I thought we were best friends, and now what!" Liz replied angrily.  
  
"I just came by to tell you I am leaving, and where I was going. But I guess your to mad at me to listen!" Maria said a little harsher than she wanted. She went to turn around and walk out the door when she ran smack into Michael!  
  
"Great ... an ambush ... you know, when you brake up with someone, you are supposed to stay away!" She shot at him angrily and then began to turn away from him, but he wouldn't let her get far and he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Maria you need help, and I am sorry, but we will be seeing a lot more of each other, you need help from all 4 of us." Michael said hastily.  
  
"You know Michael, you are such a hypocrite. You don't even know how to control your own powers." She returned to him hastily.  
  
"This is impossible Maria, quite being such a baby and live with it. Michael said.  
  
She had it, enough already. Where did *he* get of telling *her* what to do. He was the last person of all people. She had to get away from him. So she tried to pull her arm away from him, but he just gripped even tighter which made her even more angry. Then an electric spark went between the two of them and she pulled her arm away making them stumble backwards a few feet. This was her chance to escape, but just as she left the Crashdown doors, she ran smack into Tess and Max.  
  
"Great, the rest of the scooby gang ... what do I have to do to get you people to stay away from me?" She asked angrily.  
  
Then Max grabbed her arm and Tess grabbed the other.  
  
"You can't run away from this Maria ... it will only catch up to you!" Max said trying to reason with her.  
  
But Maria wouldn't have it, "It doesn't have to catch up with me if I am gone!"  
  
"Maria, we are just trying to help!" Tess said.  
  
"Help ... how could you possibly help Tess. All of our problems started with your arrival, if anything, you made things worse!" Maria said harshly.  
  
Then that same electric shock flew out of her and into them making them release her arms. This was the chance Maria needed, and she would take it. She had know friends left. They could not possibly imagine what she was going through. She had to get away. She needed air to breathe, but it was being sucked away by people suffocating her!  
  
She got to the airport. Checking everywhere to make sure no one followed her. Good, the *aliens* weren't there. She went up the escalator heading towards D-12 ... until she saw Alex. She tried to quickly turn around, but it was to late and he already saw her.  
  
"Maria wait ... just let me talk." Alex said concerned.  
  
"I am leaving Alex, and no one is going to stop me!" She said as she started to break down.  
  
"All right all right ... I won't try and stop you. But you have to tell me why." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You are the only friend I have left in this town. And no matter what I do. The will keep chasing me. All I want is some time to breathe, but I can't get that here. Please Alex, just let me leave." She said solemnly.  
  
"Fine Maria ... but tell me where you are going." He asked concerned.  
  
"I can't. You'll tell them." She said sadly.  
  
"No, I won't Maria, look at me, I have never lied to you or broken a promise!" He said and she could tell he was being truly genuine!  
  
"Promise me Alex, promise you won't tell!" She begged him.  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"I am going to New York City. But that is all I can say, and if I don't leave now, I will miss my flight." And with that, she left. She turned around just as they were boarding and entered the air craft.  
  
"Is it to late, did she leave?" Michael asked panting as he ran to Alex.  
  
"I am afraid so!" Alex replied quickly.  
  
"Where did she go then?" Michael asked abruptly.  
  
"I can't tell you, she made me promise." Alex replied in a low tone.  
  
"My fist can show you a low tone, now tell me!" Michael replied rudely.  
  
"She made me promise, and I never break my promises." He replied slowly.  
  
"If you ever cared about her Alex, you will tell me now!" He commanded.  
  
"She went to New York City! But I hope you realized what you made me do!" Alex replied sadly and then left down the escalator.  
  
Michael had to find Maria. But of him was drown to her. But he needed her. Helping her with her powers was the only excuse he had to be with her. He never wanted to be with Isabelle, Maria had to know that. And he was partially running from his now growing feelings from Maria. He would find her.  
  
"When is the next flight out to New York City going to be?" Michael asked the lady at the desk.  
  
3 freaking hours. Just to much time to sit on a plane and do absolutely nothing. But now she was in the fresh air of New York City. And all the rumors were right. New York was *way* bigger in person than on t.v. She could get lost walking down the street. But first thing was first, she would have to find a place to stay.  
  
She finally found a place. 550 a months rent, she paid this months easily. It was in a fairly nice apartment. But it was a little scary away from home. There was another concern on her mind. She needed a job. It was only 5:00. So she could go looking now. The only thing she was really qualified for was being a waitress. The only place hiring was the Hard Rock Cafe.  
  
But she got the job easily. It was a breeze until they asked for name! She wasn't going to give Maria Deluca, so she gave a fake name, "Lindsey Webber." She replied. She didn't have to work until tomorrow. So she would go home and think. Mainly about her knew powers, but every now and then, Michael popped into her mind.  
  
It was a brisk day in New York City. It was also the first time Michael had ever been on the East coast. New York was beautiful. But one thing kept popping into his mind, where was Maria. How the hell could he find her in such a large city. But first thing is first. He needed to eat.  
  
She walked in on her first day of work. The employees all had to dress like people from movies. She was Dorothy from the wizard of Oz and had to put her hair in two braids, although, they weren't very long braids.  
  
"All right Ms. Webber, your first customer. Go get um!" Her boss David commanded to her.  
  
"Yes, sir!" She said with unenthusiasm.  
  
She walked up to the lady and walked her to a table. But just as she turned around, Michael walked in.  
  
"Oh my God!" She whispered.  
  
She had to do something, anything. She wasn't good at acting, but this would have to do. She walked towards her boss, and then out of the blue, she fainted. Just like that. David took her to the back room.  
  
"Lindsay, Lindsay, wake up ... you all right?" He asked genially concerned.  
  
She pretended to wake up and then responded with, "Yeah, yeah ... I will be fine, but maybe I should go home!" She asked innocently.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you are one of my only 2 waitresses tonight and this place is packed. You will just have to work it out Lindsay." He said smiling at her.  
  
She walked out and with just her luck, Michael was sitting at one of her tables. Luckily though, her hair was red, she had black contacts in, and painted freckles to look like Dorothy, maybe ... just maybe, he wouldn't recognize her.  
  
She walked over to the table, "Hello welcome to Hard Rock Cafe, what can I get you?" She asked keeping her eyes on the menu.  
  
He looked at her confused. This lady was doing something vaguely familiar to him. There was only one person who refused to look at him at moments, Maria. But it couldn't be, "I will have the special."  
  
"OK, anything to drink?" She asked very uncomfortably.  
  
He was so amazed at the uncanny resemblance to Maria, "Cherry Coke!"  
  
She turned around and let out a small *sigh*, "Of course space boy!" She let out under her breath.  
  
And that was the last straw, Michael knew it for sure, he found Maria!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

Name: Scarlet  
Email: Tiger33333@aol.com  
Rated: Pg-14 (some language, nothing to bad)  
Subject: Michael and Maria  
Note: Please, send me feedback. I would really appreciate it.   
Good or bad, I need feedback.  
Note 2: I have been waiting because I miss the way Roswel   
used to be. That way I get a sense again how Maria was a   
smart mouth. (Which was so great about her character?) Now   
I should be able to restore that part of her.  
Summary: Michael tries to persuade Maria to come home just   
as her powers begin to grow.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters.  
  


Part 3  
Who am I?  
  


"Maria, what the hell are you doing?" Michael said mockingly.  
  
"Excuse me, uh ... my name is Lindsey, you must have the wrong person." Maria said trying to give herself a small accent.  
  
"I know it is you Maria, so cut the crap with these games." Michael said starting to get a little angry.  
  
"I told you my name isn't Maria!" She said refusing to look at him in a low voice.  
  
Then Michael got upset and grabbed her arm not caring who was looking at her, "Maria shut up, I know very well it's you."  
  
"Stop Michael, your hurting me." She whimpered out.  
  
Michael couldn't believe himself. This was the whole reason he left her. He didn't want to hurt her. And now, he was doing it, not even realizing it when it was happening. When he let go of her arm he just stared at her sparkling eyes because there had been little tears sneaking out. He couldn't bare to see her hurt.  
  
"Is everything all right?" David asked, separating Michael and Maria.  
  
"Yeah ... yeah, just fine." Maria said lowly.  
  
He left them alone. But she returned to the kitchen where David was.  
  
"Who was that guy, it seemed like you to knew each other!" He said actually sounded a little jealous, not seeing Michael watching from around the corner.  
  
"Yeah ... we um ... we used to go out, but it's over." Maria said shyly, she had to admit, she was a little attracted to him.  
  
"You to um ... still going out?" He asked, showing a small smile.  
  
Maria was 17. David was only 3 years older, but she was intrigued by the idea of going out with him, "Why, you asking."  
  
"Maybe ... you!" He said smiling at her.  
  
"We'll see." She replied, and then she noticed Michael from around the corner and quickly walked over to him.  
  
She walked over to him and he was about to walk out the door. Her shift was over with. David told her to leave because she had "to much excitement for the day."   
  
"Michael, why did you follow me here?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"Maria, despite everything, I still care about you. These powers, they can be hard to control. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said worriedly.  
  
"The only thing hurting me, is you!" She said angrily, "You follow me, you don't give me room to breathe Michael. What do you expect from me Michael? You are the one pushing me away. Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked while sighing.  
  
Then all of the sudden, Maria just clasped there on the sidewalk. Michael was lucky enough to catch her before she hit the ground and she was lucky that no one was there to see this. He quickly rushed her into his rental car and drove to the hotel he was saying. Maria was having a huge Migraine. Getting all sorts of images.  
  
*Flash* Michael, Isabelle, Tess, and Max in their pods. *Flash* The ship crash landing. *Flash* Nasaedo driving the ship into the Milky Way. *Flash* Max, being shot by a sort of Ray gun, Tess stabbed in the back, Isabelle, drown in a bathing pool, Michael hanged *Flash* A huge battle between Max's people and another alien race. *Flash* Max giving the order to attack the ship above their Planet. *Flash* Max deciding whether or not to give the order to attack.  
  
"It could start a war Michael." A slightly older Max says.  
  
"It doesn't matter, they have trespassed and threatened us. There is only one ship, how could *one* ship pose a threat?" Michael said arguing.  
  
"Michael is right Max, we can't let anyone walk all over us Max!" Isabelle said slyly.  
  
"What should I do, my new bride?" Max asked Tess.  
  
"I am afraid I have to agree with them." She said looking at Isabelle and Michael.  
  
Then the flashes stopped and Maria woke up. In the motel 6 room Michael was obviously staying in. She was confused at first, forgetting what happened, trying to sort out all of the Flashes she was getting when she realized what they meant. She saw Michael and quickly got up and ran for the door. But Michael stopped her before she got there.  
  
"Stay away from me Michael!" She said very frightened.  
  
"Maria, what's wrong, what happened ... tell me Maria!" He said screaming at her.  
  
"You murdering bastard." She screamed back not caring about what came out of her mouth.  
  
"What the hell is going on Maria?" Michael asked confused, "Did ... did you see anything?"  
  
"I saw it, I saw it all Michael. You ... you guys started this war with the other aliens." She said trying to convince herself more than him.  
  
"What?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"There was just 1 ship above your planet and You, Isabelle, and Tess encouraged Max to *make the order*. This whole thing could have been avoided." She said unable to control her crying. She just couldn't believe the someone she cared so much about could do something like this.  
  
Michael himself was shocked. Were they really that evil? How could he do that? But that wasn't what worried him. Maria was actually afraid of him. And this discussed him. He had to make her see he would never hurt her.  
  
"Maria, please ... I ... I don't want to hurt you!" He said practically begging her.  
  
"You lied to us Michael. How could I ever trust you?" She said wiping her tears away.  
  
"I honestly don't remember ... hell, I don't even remember the crash." He said trying to sound as pleasable as possible.  
  
She looked at him and he acted truly genuine. But she still couldn't tell. She remembered what Nasaedo said, she could connect with people. What did that mean? She had an idea, so she began to walk towards Michael. She put her hand on his forehead and saw that he was telling the truth.  
  
"You aren't lying." She said as she looked away, ashamed at what she accused him.  
  
"What did you just do?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"I don't know. I think that I can connect with people. Sort of like reading their emotions." Then Maria was hit with a set of flashes again and clasped right into Michael's arms.  
  
*Flash* A group of what looked like humans, practicing fighting. *Flash* another group using their powers against board cut outs. *Flash* A man, setting up a plan to go back to Roswel *Flash* A large group of vans, hundreds maybe, on a highway. And then the flashes ended just as abruptly as they began.  
  
"What did you see?" Michael asked.  
  
"They are coming!" She said trying to organize her thoughts.  
  
"Who, where?" Michael responded confused.  
  
"The other aliens. And they are very close to Roswel. We ... we have to go back Michael." She said very worried.  
  
"You want to come back!" He said feeling a little better.  
  
"I have no choice. They are very strong, we need all the help we can get." She said sadly, realizing she would have to go back, facing the people she had so desperately been trying to avoid.  
  
"What about your job?" Michael asked not really caring about her answer.  
  
"I guess I will quit, not like it was paying very well anyway." Maria replied.  
  
"When do we leave?" He said walking towards her as he reached for her arm. But when his hands touched her, she shrieked. The first thing she saw was a book. It was across the room, but when she looked at it, it went flying across the room. She had used telekinesis.  
  
"Maria ... did ... did you do that." Michael asked a little frightened.  
  
"I ... I think so." She said a little scared her self. These powers were growing harder to control.  
  
"We better leave soon ... actually ... we better leave now!" Michael said.  
  
So he drove Maria over to the Hard Rock Cafe. For some reason, Maria got another uneasy feeling as they drove up to the building. When they got out of the car, she was confused. She looked all over the building, why was she so afraid to go into the building. When she walked in, the entire place was empty except for David. She walked into him as Michael waited by the door.  
  
"David ... I, I need to talk to you." Maria said a little shaken.  
  
"Maria ... Maria, what about?" He asked slyly.  
  
"Something has come up at home ... and I have to leave. So I am leaving. I am quitting." She said taking a huge breathe.  
  
Then David laughed a little and Maria got real uncomfortable as she looked up at him. His eyes almost seemed to glow!  
  
"Maria, huh, I know who ... or shall I say what you are!" David said as Maria's eyes grew wide open.  
  


(To be continued.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 

Name: Scarlet  
Email: Tiger33333@aol.com  
Subject: It's obvious, there is no other, Michael & Maria  
Rated: PG-14  
Note: No one is sending any feedback. I promise I will not   
get mad. This is my second fanfic. My next will be a   
crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It is my other   
favorite show along with Roswel. Let's just say ... it will be   
very interesting.  
Note 2: There is a scene in here that was with Liz and Max  
in the show, but I thought I would try it a little different with  
Michael and Maria, so to all you Liz and Max fans... Sorry.  
Summary: David has an obsession with Maria as he   
chases Michael and Maria all the way back to Roswel.  
Disclaimer: I own one character and that's David. The rest   
is owned by the lucky company, The WB.  
  


Part 4:  
Love Lost In Terror.  
  


"Wha ... what are you talking about?" Maria asked as a shiver ran through her entire body as she started to step backwards.  
  
"O common ... Maria Deluca, I have known your existence for a very long time now, All I had to do was wait, and sure enough, your here!" He said as he let out a small chuckle, and backed her up against a wall.  
  
Maria had never known the meaning of fear. Sure she had the fear when she lost Michael, when she found out about the *aliens*. But she never imagined what it would truly be like for someone else to put your life in there own hands. She was watching her life slip away, like a runaway balloon off in the distance.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" She asked trying to sound brave.  
  
"Oh me ... I would never hurt you, never touch this delicate body," he said as he began to look over her body and run his hands along it, "after all, we are destined to be together."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, I don't even know you?" She said scared.  
  
"You are half alien, so am I. Just like Max and Tess and Michael and Isabelle, we have a destiny. Not to reproduce, although, that could come along in the future ... back to the point, our future Maria, our future together, is to destroy them." David said smirking.  
  
Maria couldn't believe her ears. She was destined to destroy someone she loved. Even though they were never truly close, she still cared for him, and she could never hurt him like that!  
  
"I would never do that to any of them!" She said so sure of herself.  
  
"Really, is that true?" he said as he started getting closer to her, building up all the tension, "Then why did they lie to you. About there destiny. You didn't find out until 3 months later about Michael and Isabelle, yet all the signs were there! Are you so sure that your pain couldn't cause destruction?" He asked with a huge smile.  
  
This was enough, Michael couldn't stand the site of Maria in another man's arms. Even if it wasn't intended, something inside of him snapped. He quickly ran in the room and started pounding David. Then finally it seemed David was unconscious.  
  
"Common Maria, let's go NOW!" Michael said frantically.  
  
"OK!" She looked at him with her big blue eyes.  
  
Once they left the building, David got back up and began to laugh. It was the classic phantom of the opera laugh, they famous evil laugh. "You can run, but you can't hide!" He screamed not giving a damn if they heard him!  
  
"This is what I mean about destiny ... it's all crap!" She said angrily as she was running with Michael to his rental car.  
  
"What are you talking about Maria ... we don't exactly have time for chit chat." He said while getting in the car.  
  
"Well, just look. I hate the Isabelle and you thing. It's like peer pressure, in the end the person who gives into temptation eventually makes the decision to do, you can choose what ever path you want. And I don't give a damn what my destiny because there is no way in hell I am going to *kill* any of you!" She said in the car as they drove off.  
  
But they never looked behind them and notice they gray chevy behind them. It was David following them back to Roswel. He knew it would be tough getting rid of the aliens. But Michael was alone and he knew he could show the destiny in a more lightened way or another. But he new Michael was weaker by himself, and the most powerful of the aliens, he would have to destroy him before they met up with the other 3 aliens.  
  
Michael and Maria got on the plain and didn't notice David sitting 4 rows behind them. Maria was exhausted. She sat down and pulled out a pillow and went to sleep. Michael loved watching her sleep. Ever since he came to her house when hank beat him. In the middle of the night he woke up and just watched her for hours. She looked calm, in perfect bliss for the first time in a long time. It made him shiver, he had caused a lot of pain to her and wondered how much he was really willing to risk for *destiny*!  
  
Everyone got off the plane. Michael's apartment wasn't far, Maria could spend the night, on the couch of course. He had thought about *being* with her many times, but he knew it was to dangerous.   
  
"So um ... we could walk to my apartment, it's about a mile, you could sleep on the couch ... and then go home in the morning, if you want!" He said shyly making sure his eyes never me hers.  
  
She looked at him awkwardly and then said, "Yeah ... I guess that would be good."  
  
They never made it to his apartment. Maria kept hearing footsteps, but Michael told her to shake it off, until they saw David. So they began to run, and Michael pulled Maria, but soon, it was Maria pulling him, she was running faster than ever. But it seemed, David was gaining on them. Then they saw a carnival and house of mirrors, the same house of mirrors Nasaedo, Liz and Max were in, and Michael quickly pulled Maria in the house of mirrors.  
  
"Michael I can't..." Maria began to say.  
  
But Michael wouldn't let her finish, and he said, "Maria, if anything happens, I just want you to know something." He said looking into her eyes for the first time in forever.  
  
"What!" She asked  
  
"I love you!" And then they separated, trying to confuse David.  
  
David walked in and saw Michael and Maria, and then there images quickly split apart. Maria was to his left, then behind him. Michael was in front of him, and then walked through Maria. Then there were 3 Maria's, and just when he thought he reached her, his head hit a mirror.  
  
"A little goose chase! This should be fun, he laughed to himself.  
  
Then all of the sudden, there was a ringing in Maria's head.  
  
"Do you feel that Maria, remember, we are joined telepathically. I am causing that, you will have to stay right where you are, till I find you!" He said  
  
Maria couldn't bear it. Not only was there ringing, but images kept coming, she couldn't tell what was real and what was fake. But it confused the hell out of her. She saw images of David and her *together*. While Michael was watching. She saw her death, David's birth. And the pain grew larger in her head. She just wanted it to end.  
  
Michael saw the pain David was causing, "Damit, don't you see your killing her." Michael pounded on the mirror David's image was at.   
  
"It's what is destined to be Michael, you must be destroyed at any cost." He said sounding serious!  
  
"Maria, common, use your powers, destroy him. Come on." Michael said frantically.  
  
"I can't, I ... I ... I don't know how to control them." Maria said crying.  
  
"Look at me Maria. Do you want him to destroy me ... destroy you! You must try!" Michael said looking at a broken up image of Maria.  
  
"I can't!" she whispered.  
  
He just stared at her and mouthed, you must.  
  
That was the strength she needed. She realized she could live without him, but not with him gone. She remembered Nasaedo said she had some telekinesis. So she looked at an image of David, and slowly, the mirror cracked. And soon it shattered. She kept doing this to all of the mirrors until the true David was revealed. Then it seemed David was doing the same thing. And then a beam came out his mouth and hit a mirror and bounced back at him and made him disintegrate. David had destroyed himself.   
  
Maria fell to her knees and began to cry, she almost lost the one thing that kept her going in this world, even though she wasn't with him. And for the first time, she understood who Michael was!  
  
"Common Maria, we have to get out of here!" Michael whispered.  
  
They quickly ran out of the shattered house of mirrors to Michael's apartment. There, they found Isabelle, Max, and Tess. No one said a word, and Maria called Liz and Alex. Told them she was OK. But the battle was not over. She still couldn't control the new powers. She kept breaking glasses, windows, until finally she went to sleep.  
  
"How is she Michael?" Isabelle asked looking at the pixie girl in Michael's bed.  
  
"Better ... I guess." He replied.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Max asked, "She keeps breaking things."  
  
"Give her time and space!" Michael replied.  
  
"What about us? Did you learn anything about our past!" Tess asked speaking for the first time since they arrived.  
  
"No, but I learned, I am not letting destiny control me, I make my own destiny!" Michael said as he looked towards where Maria was sleeping!  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Lost reality

Name: Scarlet  
Email: Tiger33333@aol.com  
Rated: PG-14  
Subject: Michael and Maria (duh)  
Summary: Maria receives her powers full blown just  
as they become a danger to herself, can the rest of the  
gang help her control them, before they control her?  
Note: Please send me feedback, good or bad!  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters   
of Roswell!  
  


Part 5  
Full Blown Storm  
  


It had been two days since the fiasco with David, and no matter how hard Maria tried, her powers just wouldn't get under Control. Objects were flying everywhere, she kept wandering into people's dreams, and now, she heard people's thoughts.  
  
Michael couldn't bare the pain Maria was in! It tour him up inside. He always told himself, no one could get to him. But overtime she did something, it caused her pain. What hurt her most, was all the thoughts coming in to her head at once! It was killing her. Why did he have to fall for the one girl he could never have? He just stared at her, when he couldn't take it anymore, and he left.  
  
"Michael, where are you going?" Max asked.  
  
"To find Nasaedo ... maybe he has some answers!" Michael replied in the solemnness voice.  
  
So Michael walked. He walked for what seemed like forever. And he finally found what he was looking for. A sign, in the sand, Nasaedo said he would leave and that's how they would find him. He figured it ment that he was in the cave where the pods were, and sure enough, there he was.   
  
"We need your help!" Michael said pleading.  
  
"With what ... that half breed. I can't help ... I don't want to help her!" Nasaedo said not giving a thought to what he said.  
  
"That half breed ... Maria, saved my life. You are supposed to help us ... well you will be helping me by helping her!" Michael said feeling the anger within him rise!  
  
"I won't it's a risk I won't take!" Nasaedo replied.  
  
"Max, tell him ... please, we can't just let her die!" Michael said pleading with him.  
  
"Nasaedo?" Max said.  
  
"Yes,!" He replied.  
  
"I am the leader right?"   
  
"Yes, ... but ..."  
  
"But what, you are supposed to listen to me. I am asking ... no, I am telling you to get of your but and do what ever it takes to help Maria ... now!"  
  
"But I ..."   
  
"Now!" That was the first time Max had ever gotten so upset before. Maria was his friend. Michael cared about her. He remembered what it was like when Pierce put those images of Liz in his head. But this time, for Michael, it was a living image, and Michael had to watch.  
  
Nasaedo was angry. They weren't supposed to help Maria. They were supposed to kill her. What was happening? Being human made them week. They forgot what it was like to have power. But Max was right. He had to listen to them.  
  
"The closest person to Maria has to help her. They have to talk to her ... to persuade her to help herself!" Nasaedo said, using all the power he had not to lash out at Max!  
  
"But I thought we tried that?" Michael said confused.  
  
"You told her what she had to do ... not help her to do it. Who is the closest person to Maria ... they are the only one who can help her!" Nasaedo said!  
  
"That would be Liz!" Michael replied without a doubt.  
  
"Where is she?" Max asked.  
  
"My guess ... the Crashdown." Michael replied.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
_Ring ... ring ... ring ... ri ...  
  
_"Hello Crashdown cafe ... wear the food is out of this world, Liz speaking!"  
  
"Liz ... it's uh ... me, Max!"   
  
"What is it ... is something wrong with Maria?" Liz asked as she started to get worried!  
  
"She is the same. But we may have a way to help her ... I can't tell you over the phone, just come to Michael's apartment, I will fill you in there!" Max said, and then he hung up!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"So let me get this straight ... you want me to go in there ... persuade Maria to control her powers, because, she knows how to contain them somewhere with in her. Sure any day. Yeah ... my plans to control the world will just have to wait then!" Liz said, in denial that this plan could ever work.  
  
"That's the plan ... do you think you can handle it?" Max asked.  
  
Liz didn't look at him. She just walked over to the room in disbelief. The last time she tried to talk to Maria, a glass vase was lunged at her head. Of course Maria couldn't control it. But it was just to freaky. It reminded her to much of Carrie 2 The Rage.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hello Maria ... it's me Liz!" Liz asked. Just then a pillow hit her back. They decided to take out all sharp and breakable things out of the room.  
  
"You OK Liz?" Liz could here Maria's voice in a cry as she said that.  
  
"Yeah ... what about you?" Liz asked, as another pillow hit her.  
  
"It hurts Liz ... you got to make it stop ... it hurts!" Maria replied in agony.  
  
"That's what I am gonna try to do. Nasaedo says somewhere within you, you can control it. Try Maria try!" Liz said pleading with Maria.  
  
"I can't the voices won't let me!" Maria replied.  
  
"What voices?" Liz asked with confusion and horror all at the same time!  
  
"All different voices going at the same time! They won't stop, they are screaming telling me to hurt you ... myself ... that I am worthless ... they won't stop!" Maria said as she grabbed Liz's arms.  
  
"Maria ... your hurting me!" Liz said trying to calm her down.  
  
"They don't like you Liz ... they don't like anyone. They just won't stop!" Maria cried sounding hysterical.  
  
"Maria your scaring me!" Liz said as she began to cry, the pain was to much. It hurt and Maria was acting insane. What was happening? Liz began to hurt so much, she didn't even notice when Max pulled her away.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"What happened?" Max asked staring at her bruised arms.  
  
"I ... I can't help her. I ... I am not the closest. She scared me Max. She really did. She is hearing ... voices. Telling her different things.  
  
All of the sudden they heard a loud scream. Blood curdling!  
  
"I ... I have to go in there. I have to help her!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Michael wait you ..." Max tried to say ... but it was to late. He locked the door behind him!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
He looked around him. Everything was scattered. Cushions and paper all over the floor. The mirror had a huge crack. And Maria ... Maria was lying on the floor, all curled up in a ball!  
  
"Maria ... are you OK?" Michael asked while he was shaking.  
  
"Stay away Michael. They don't like you. They will hurt you, like they hurt Liz!" He said as he heard a sniffle from Maria!  
  
"Who will hurt me Maria ... who?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"The voices. They, they don't like you ... they don't like anyone ... they control me Michael, they hurt me!" Maria said as she sounded scared.  
  
"Maria, you control yourself ... not them ... the voices." Michael replied, eerie at his own words, "You can control _them!"_  
  
"No ... stay away, they control me!" Maria shouted.  
  
"Fine, then let them!" Michael replied.  
  
"What!" Maria said shocked.  
  
"Let them. Let them take control. Let them all out." Michael said, scared of what he was saying.  
  
But something within him told him that this was the best thing. Maria had to know what she was capable of to control it. She had to see what she could do to know how much she needed to control!  
  
"Your a moron Michael ... it could kill you, or me!" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Then let it!" Michael said in a low voice.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she started overpowering the voices ... they began to fade. And all of her powers seemed to come out at once. It seemed the only way to stop the voices was by using her powers. Books began to fly ... papers thrown everywhere. Maria stunned her self. Furniture was lifting. Then a calm ... a serenity.  
  
"Maria ... Maria, what happened, are the voices gone?" Michael asked.  
  
She didn't answer. And then all of the sudden a ray came out of her eyes and she screamed. Louder, like a thunderstorm with a bomb going off and hundreds of cannons. And then the window shattered, and Maria clasped, just in time for Michael to catch her.  
  
"Maria, Maria, wake up, look at me!" Michael said as he looked at her lifeless body. She didn't move an inch!  
  
"Maria ... please, no, please!" He set her down, praying that she wasn't gone from his life forever. He went to the door, and opened it. Barley seeing a thing cause tears flooded his eyes.  
  
"You have to help her Max. Please ... you have to help her." Michael said putting to her body of the floor.  
  
Max went to her. looked at her. Begged her to look at him. But her eyes wouldn't open. She couldn't. It was useless, she was gone!  
  
"You can't walk away. Max get back here ... please!" Michael begged.  
  
"I ... Can't do anything." He said.  
  
Michael ran to her. He loved her with all his heart and soul. He begged her to be alive. "Please Maria ... please." But it was useless. She wouldn't open her eyes. So he put his hand on her face, looked into her soul, and she was there. He told her ... no he commanded her to open her eyes. And she slowly did. She looked at him, just barely, and he miraculously healed her. She was there, breathing ... staring at him. In disbelief.  
  
"The voices Michael ... there, there gone." She said to him.  
  
"Don't ever leave me Maria, not ever. Look at me. Just don't ever leave me!" He cried, and Liz came and Maria got up and looked at what she did. She didn't need someone to help her control the powers. She needed someone to release them. And her friends were there. And Michael, and together, they helped release her.  
  
That day after. Destiny was forgotten. Everyone took Maria to the hospital, and they said it was phenomena. And hallucinations from the sickness. All her friends were there. But best of all, Michael was there. And all of them ... all 5 of them, all took part in freeing her!  
  


The End  


  


  
  
  
  



End file.
